phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Flynn
Fireside Girls Troop 46231 Mr. Slushy Franchise Lake Nose lifeguard |signature= Candace sig.png |parents= Unnamed father Linda Flynn (mother) |stepparents= Lawrence Fletcher (step-father) |creator= |siblings= Phineas Flynn (brother) |stepsiblings= Ferb Fletcher (step-brother) |grandparents= Clyde Flynn (grandfather) Betty Jo Flynn (grandmother) |children= Amanda (future daughter) Xavier (future son) Fred (future son) |friends= Stacy Hirano Jenny Brown Vanessa Doofenshmirtz |spouses= |loveinterests= Jeremy Johnson (boyfriend; future husband) Billy Clarke |pets= Perry the Platypus Bucky (Deceased) Goldie (lives in the ocean) Mr. Cutey Patootie (Arrested) |title1= Step-grandparents |other1= Reginald Fletcher (step-grandfather) Winifred Fletcher (step-grandmother) |title2= Other relatives |other2= Lorraine (great-aunt) An Ferb's Scottish cousin, Several Ferb's English cousins and Eliza Fletcher (cousins) Tiana Webber (aunt) Bob Webber (uncle) |title3= Troop Leader |other3= Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |other4= Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension counterpart) Candroid Princess Baldegunde |title4= Look-alikes |first= "Rollercoaster" |voice= Ashley Tisdale Dan Povenmire (allergy-affected voice) |image2=Future Candace.jpg |caption2=Candace 20 years in the future. |image3=Candace_in_PnF_Live!.jpg |caption3=Candace in "live" form, as seen in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! |video= |last = "O.W.C.A. Files"}} Candace Gertrude Flynn"Fireside Girl Jamboree" is the 15-year-old sister of Phineas and the step-sister of Ferb, along with the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. She spends large portions of her time striving, but never succeeding to get her brothers in trouble for the things they do every day. A more successful venture that sometimes clashes with or overrides her need to bust her brothers, is her infatuation with Jeremy Johnson. While she isn't doing these, she would often be seen conversing on the phone, or hanging out with Stacy Hirano and less often Jenny Brown, where she usually talks about Jeremy or tries to recruit their help in busting her brothers. Biography Early Life and Childhood .]] Candace was born on the 11th of July, in Danville to Linda Flynn and an unnamed father. ("Comet Kermillian") Sometime in the 1990s, Candace was introduced to a children's television show named Ducky Momo, for which she'd developed an obsession. She was very lonely as an only child. ("Nerds of a Feather") Her brother Phineas was born a few years later ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). This brought an end to the loneliness Candace felt as a child. She has since come to share a varying, yet enduring relationship with her younger brother. When Candace was a toddler, her mother Linda Flynn married Lawrence Fletcher, a British man, whom she had first fallen in love with at a Love Händel concert. She and Phineas were subsequently joined by Lawrence's son, Ferb, who developed a brother and best friend relationship with Phineas. Candace grew up knowing Lawrence as her father and even now calls him "Dad". ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "It's About Time!", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot") When she was 5, she had Stacy film her telling her future self things she wants to do in her life, including conquer her fear of spiders. She eventually completed everything on her list as a teenager. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") In the third grade, she, along with Stacy shared an obsession over a boy named Billy Clark and competed fiercely for his affection. He is only mentioned and never seen. It appears that she and Stacy have since moved on. ("Spa Day") Candace was embarrassed when Linda brought an unspecified inflatable object to her fifth grade graduation ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Middle School In middle school, Candace fell in love with a boy at her school named Jeremy. Her crush became something of an obsession, and over the years she started to watch him, marking insignificant events on a calender as "special moments". ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Teenage Years Candace lives a relatively comfortable life with her parents, her brothers, and their family pet. Her typical day consists of trying to get Phineas and Ferb grounded for what they do only to fail miserably. Having gone through the same routine dozens of times Candace has begun to behave in an erratic manner many would call insane. Her brothers occupy a large portion of her thoughts and their regular endeavours, although unintentionally, are a menace to her composure. Due to this it's difficult for her to relax and avoid thinking about them. This habit has taken a reasonable toll on her life, leading her mother into questioning her sanity and forcing her close friends Stacy and Jenny to cope with her frequent obsessions over her brothers. However, Candace has managed to refrain from her desire to bust her brothers on rare occasions, and has even benefited from their projects a few times. She would enjoy herself when she participates in them and later put aside the disappointment of having failed to get them in trouble. Her obsession with her long-term romantic interest, Jeremy also takes up large portions of her time. Candace would spend hours stalking him and watching his every step, particularly during his working shifts in Mr. Slushy locations across Danville. Along with that, she'd also strive to get his attention on numerous occasions with motives varying between getting him to notice her and diverting his attention away from any other girl who may have been flirting with him. These habits have since faded following the official start of their long-yearned romantic relationship during the end of the Summer Solstice. Due to Candace's poor skill with evenly balancing the different aspects of her life, this has put strain on her relationship with Stacy on at least one occasion and she continues to exert an unnecessary amount of effort trying to uphold her relationship with Jeremy. Adult Years Ten years after the eventful summer, Candace goes off to law school. One of her dissertations is essentially about busting, which gets a standing ovation from her professors. ("Act Your Age") Candace was seen in her adulthood on the day Phineas and Ferb traveled twenty years into the future. Based on what has been established, she lives a modest life with three kids; Amanda, Xavier and Fred. Her obsession with trying to get her brothers grounded was still an impulsive instinct but after a time travel debacle she realised that everything has worked out for the best, quelling her need to bust. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Alternate Reality During the time travel incident she saw that Phineas and Ferb had traveled to the future and she used the time machine to return to the day of the roller-coaster and busted them there. However, she returned to the future to find out that her actions had caused a chain of events leading to Doofenshmirtz' seizing of political dominance over the Tri-State Area. Knowing it was her fault, she again returned to the day of the roller-coaster and restored the timeline to its original condition. After that, she became a violation to the space-time continuum and disappeared from existence. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Personality Candace is a typical female teenager. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and fantasizing over boys, mostly Jeremy ("Raging Bully", "Flop Starz", "Day of the Living Gelatin"). She also strives for popularity and enjoys attention. She once set busting her brothers aside so that she could enjoy her reign as "Queen of the Beach." ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") She loves to dance and sing, having sung many songs over the summer. She is confident enough with her dancing that she went on a televised dancing competition ("Nerdy Dancin'"). In spite of that she once hesitated to sing for a large audience ("Flop Starz"), she's always confident performing near those close to her. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "What Do It Do?") Candace has sometimes displayed acrophobia. She may have developed this fear because she falls out of any tree that she climbs. ("S'Winter", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "The Doof Side of the Moon") For her coming of age, Candace has come to view herself as the only mentally mature person in her family, which is ironic because of her erratic and obsessive behavior that shows numerous times on a regular basis ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Perry Lays an Egg"). Though she sees adulthood as boring, she savors being treated as an adult herself. ("Robot Rodeo", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Candace possesses an inherent urge to be able to lead and project control over other people. She voices to desire of being left in charge while her parents are away, but is rarely granted such rights. This desire for control is likely the driving force behind her opposition to her brothers' Big Ideas, though this can't be certain. Perhaps the most notable characteristic trait of Candace is her utter defiance against any antagonizing forces present in her life along with her unrelenting determination to overpower them. Every day she would struggle in vain to bring her brother's various projects under control and expose them to Linda. She has been battered by and endured a depressing failure rate that would have shattered the will of anyone else, yet her efforts in trying to bust her brothers have remained relentless. However, her defiance to failure trying to get Phineas and Ferb grounded may be taking a noticeable toll on her mental health. Panicking Candace has been known to lose her patience very easily and panic at the pettiest of things. For this, Linda attended an author visitation for the series, You and Your High Strung Teen by Bridgette Oshinomi. Bridgette herself related with Linda to having a vigorous daughter of her own but was officially convinced that Candace was much more unstable than her own daughter after seeing the photo she sent to Linda's cellphone. However, she along with Linda remained unaware of the circumstances under which the photo was taken. ("Backyard Aquarium") A notable trait of Candace contributing to her being quick to panic is her paranoia, which shows itself numerous times. Her paranoia is evident not only on matters involving her brothers, but with her love life as well. As she has strived for Jeremy's affection she would analyze his actions closely trying to piece together his attitude towards her. On several occasions, she would misinterpret his actions and come to abrupt conclusions, often reacting with distress. These occasions include when she came to believe he was dumping her after he cancelled their date ("Cheer Up Candace") and when she was convinced that he never called her by any cute nickname because he didn't care about her ("The Baljeatles"). Either way, it has turned out on each occasion that Candace overreacted and Jeremy cares about her deeply. Frustration Her constant failures trying to expose her brothers' big ideas to Linda have eaten away at her composure over time and she has sunk down into a mentally crippled state. Thus, she frequently displays an erratic behavior for which many people including her mother have come to view as crazy and questioned her sanity. Few understand that her claims are almost always true and fewer understand how frustrating her day-to-day routines are. ("Out of Toon", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") Physical Appearance At her current age of fifteen, Candace stands at a height of five feet and eight inches. Her face is round by general appearance and her eyes possess a shade of blue similar to that of her brother's. She has orange hair, unlike the red hair of others in the Flynn family and flows freely down to her shoulders. A notable physical trait of hers is her unusually long neck. Her apparel has varied as she aged. When she was a child, she wore a deep red shirt under a growing white overall skirt. She wears a red tank top with a dark red collar, a growing white A-line skirt fastened to her waist by a dark red belt, and short red socks underneath a pair of white Mary Jane shoes. At bedtime, she wears her purple sleeveless pajamas with purple shorts with both clouds. Candace often appears with her own patterned background similar to Phineas's generic triangle patterned background. That her background uses semicircles in place of triangles is what differentiates it from her brother's. Skills and Abilities Candace has shown a vast ability in singing and playing instruments. She can play the guitar and every musical instrument starting with the letter "B", including the banjo, the bass guitar, bagpipe, bassoon and balalaika ("Mom's Birthday"). Along with that, she has a very good singing voice. ("Flop Starz", amongst others) She won an annual essay contest for the exclusive Mayor for a Day title. This may imply that she is a talented writer. ("She's the Mayor") Candace is very durable, having remained uninjured after suffering from perilous falls and even lightning strikes. Added with this is a remarkable athletic prowess that has yet to be paralleled by anyone else on the show. She can run at and maintain high speeds on foot as well as on a bicycle ("Interview With a Platypus", "Split Personality", "The Curse of Candace" "Der Kinderlumper"). Her cycling performance in particular is nearly inhuman. ("Tour de Ferb", "Lotsa Latkes") Candace has demonstrated remarkable strength on few occasions. These occasions include when was able to cripple an alligator with her bare hands with no injuries to herself ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") and when she subdued a giant video game boss Buford by smacking him across the face with her in-game life bar ("Gaming the System"). She can perform one-handed push-ups ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"), and she has also been shown to be able to lift and carry her mother with no apparent difficulty ("Tour de Ferb"). Added to this, it was made known that she can potentially develop a degree of proficiency in martial arts as demonstrated by Candace-2. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) She seems to be more flexible than other people, having been able to do the splits with little effort ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). She is an excellent swimmer as shown when she was forced to swim all the way to shore holding up a disposable camera when her brothers unknowingly locked her out of a submarine. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") She also qualified to become a lifeguard which requires a considerable amount of skill. ("The Lake Nose Monster") Contrary to her brother's prowess with building and constructing things, Candace has shown that she has the ability to disassemble things in a very short time frame, seeing as she single-handedly took a train apart to keep the locomotive running ("Last Train to Bustville"), undid the modifications Phineas and Ferb made to the house within less than a minute (though against her will), ("Misperceived Monotreme"), and even tore apart a large contraption with her bare hands after finding out that it was built by her brothers ("Perry The Actorpus"). However, she has also been shown to possess some construction ability like her brothers, though to a lesser extent. She has been able to use this skill when given enough motivation ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Ask a Foolish Question "). She appears to be particularly inclined towards building/carving sculptures, though this may not (any longer) include castles ("Atlantis", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") She has a learner's permit and is excellent at parallel parking. It is currently unknown how well she can drive, however, though her urge to bust her brothers has been shown to have a dramatic effect on her driving performance. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Bubble Boys") Relationships Phineas Flynn Candace and Phineas's relationship varies greatly. Most of the time, it's a disagreement, usually upheld this way by Candace. She often views him along with her stepbrother as a nuisance and has little support for the regular endeavors they would engage in. She devotes large portions of her time trying to get them in trouble with her mother for it. However, she has on few occasions found herself involved in their activities and would often enjoy herself as she participates. During such times, she would completely put aside her mindset to bust them and later ignore the disappointment of having failed. ("Wizard of Odd," "Skiddley Whiffers," "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") Phineas admires Candace and loves her dearly. He treats her very nicely in spite of that she'd rarely return the favor and is always there to help her when she needs it. He is very grateful to have her as a sister and has openly voiced that he can't possibly imagine having a better one. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") Ferb Fletcher Candace loves Ferb, but their relationship remains generally unknown due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks, much less to Candace. Candace appears to be as annoyed by him as she is of Phineas. However, she has shown direct affection and love for him as her brother. An instance of this was when she admitted to caring about him as deeply as she does with Phineas and playfully tousled with his hair. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Ferb likes Candace as sister too. He thinks that she's very brave. ("Out to Launch") Perry the Platypus Candace has shown affection for Perry as a pet ("Mom's Birthday", "No More Bunny Business", "Traffic Cam Caper"), although she once described him as being "bland" ("No More Bunny Business") and has shown disdain of his presence on other occasions ("Misperceived Monotreme"). She also dislikes it when he sleeps in her room. She and Perry accidentally switched bodies once when she tripped and fell into one of Phineas and Ferb's teleport devices, causing her to be Perry the whole day. At the end of the day she decided that being a platypus was gross and she would never want to experience that again, especially the sweating milk part ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). In the episode Misperceived Monotreme Candace "borrows" Perry and when he runs away, she calls him a "You Little Meat Brick" instead of his actual name. Once when Candace went to get a glass of water in the middle of the night, she trips over Perry (who had received a red alert on his watch). She angrily yells at him and tosses him outside, which leads to Perry comically mimicking her. However, she was overwhelmed by guilt the next day when Perry did not return home in the morning (which was in fact due to him being reassigned to a new nemesis and relocated). She assisted in the search for Perry and welcomed him back when he finally returned. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). She has seen Perry as a secret agent four times in real life ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Leave the Busting to Us!", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "The Remains of the Platypus"), as well as in Perry's dream and her dream ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Wizard of Odd"), but has mostly dismissed these as hallucinations. Linda Flynn-Fletcher .]] Although normally they appear to have a normal loving mother/daughter relationship, it is somewhat strained. With Candace's repeated failed attempts to bust her brothers, Linda has begun to believe that her daughter is going insane. Ironically, despite Candace's every attempt to show Linda the boys' 'activities', the only one Linda has ever scolded or caught in the act is Candace herself ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Perry Lays an Egg", "The Secret of Success", "Candace Gets Busted", "Bullseye!", "Meapless in Seattle"). But when Future Candace travels to the past, she sees them, only for everything to go back to the way it was ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). In "Love at First Byte", Linda actually busts the boys for dirty guest towels, which she thought would be enough for Candace after she already asked them for help with the block party, but it wasn't. The next episode "One Good Turn" also has Linda telling Candace that trying and failing to show her the boys' inventions is getting old. Lawrence Fletcher Candace has a good relationship with her step-father, up to the level she calls him her dad. She obeys and respects him up to the same level as she does with her mother. Lawrence tried to teach Candace how to drive, and specially how to do parallel parking. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") Lawrence and Candace also go to father-daughter competitions ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") in which both give their best effort. Stacy Hirano Stacy Hirano is Candace's best friend. They do almost everything together, from talking to each other constantly on cellphones to having a Spa Day together. Stacy sometimes tends to get seduced by Phineas and Ferb's inventions, causing Candace to have to run after her ("Put That Putter Away"). Stacy is usually Candace's voice of reason, and she has given her advice over the series, which ranged from trying to enjoy Phineas and Ferb's summer projects to figuring out how to bust them. Stacy always helps Candace and encourages her whenever Candace feels like a failure ("Flop Starz", "De Plane! De Plane!", et al.). She also stays on the optimistic side, which sometimes affects Candace's personality. There has been an instance where Candace and Stacy argued over the former always trying (and failing) to bust her brothers. The argument led to them "breaking up", losing their friendship. But the two reconciled in the end when Candace decided against busting her brothers for the day ("The Lemonade Stand"). Jenny Brown Jenny, a nature-lover, is also a good friend of Candace and Stacy. However, not much of their relationship is known due to the fact that Jenny does not appear very often. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "The Lemonade Stand", "Candace Gets Busted") Jeremy Johnson Jeremy is Candace's boyfriend (as seen in many episodes). It has been seen and mentioned, that Candace built a shrine towards Jeremy("Where's Perry? (Part Two)", "Split Personality"). Candace would also often panic and worry so, as Jeremy has cancelled a date before ("Cheer Up Candace"). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace and Isabella are close acquaintances. This could possibly be because of the fact that Isabella knows of Candace's crush on Jeremy, and Candace knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). She does not, however, seem to show a slightest interest in Isabella's feelings towards her brother while the latter provides the former with some useful pieces of advice about how to attract Jeremy; while Isabella is trying to confide in Candace about her personal problems, Candace's attention gets quickly focused on something else ("Out to Launch"). She apparently has no (or less of a) desire to "bust" Isabella in particular when she is involved with Phineas's Big Idea. Candace didn't even suggest calling Isabella's mom even though she acknowledged she was in the backyard. ("Not Phineas and Ferb") She does act like a big sister to Isabella, especially when she is sad or worried, especially when she cheered up Isabella when her dog, Pinky went missing ("Where's Pinky?"). Buford Van Stomm Candace and Buford have ended up in competitions against each other, including a Foosball game and a quiz show. ("Got Game?", "Let's Take a Quiz") Candace along with Stacy also struggled to get pizzazium infinionite out of Buford's hands. ("Vanessassary Roughness") When Buford's number somehow found its way into Candace's cell phone contacts, Candace promptly deleted his entry in disgust. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") Candace and Buford have also had more amicable interactions. Candace once used Buford as a means of transportation to get up a ski slope. ("S'Winter") Candace also wound up speaking to Buford after temporarily "breaking up" with Stacy. Buford sympathized with Candace and started to tell her about his own experience in losing his best friend, but was annoyed when Candace ran off without letting him finish his story. ("The Lemonade Stand") Candace appeared to be concerned about Buford being on the Naughty List after finding out that his Christmas wish was to be thought of as nice by his friends, of which she may be included. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") She and Buford are also been once rivals, as once she challenged Buford in busting ("Bully Bust"). At times, it has been implied that Buford is romantically interested in Candace. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Candace and Vanessa have met on several occasions and both of them are constantly trying to bust "schemers": Candace tries to bust her brothers, while Vanessa tries to bust her father, Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("I Scream, You Scream"). They first met on Phineas and Ferb's ski lift ("S'Winter"). Their clothes were also accidentally switched in the laundry, and were forced to wear the others clothes until they met at the laundry ("Hail Doofania!"). They both fought over a Mary McGuffin doll which Lawrence accidentally sold to Doofenshmirtz ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). They sat together in Phineas and Ferb's plane, and stayed together when the kids went to visit Baljeet's uncle. Vanessa remembered Candace's name and asks her what Ferb is short for ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). They later meet at the library to look for a book about disappearing object at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated ("The Doonkelberry Imperative"). Near the end of summer Vanessa even invites her to watch a movie at her place with her other friends and lets her borrow some DVDs (“Night of the Living Pharmacists”, “Last Day of Summer”). Suzy Johnson When Candace called Jeremy's house, Suzy knew immediately that Candace had some sort of affection for him. She told Candace to stay away from Jeremy because she is, and always will be Jeremy's favorite girl. From then on, Suzy played evil tricks on Candace to stop her from hanging out with Jeremy, such as training her poodle to dislike Candace and siccing squirrels on her. Fortunately, none of them have succeeded in keeping the two apart ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Comet Kermillian", "Interview With a Platypus", et al.). When Candace babysat Suzy, Suzy and Candace actually bond with each other, with Suzy saying that she only wants to make Candace look bad when Jeremy's around to keep her control over her older brother. Otherwise, she's "off the clock." ("Suddenly Suzy") Meap Candace had a short relationship with Meap, initially believing that he was a Bango-Ru doll that had been made into a robot by her brothers and taking him in place of her failed fusion of a cow and frog to the convention as she found him cute. At the Bango-Ru convention however, he revealed a potentially dangerous ability of his, leading to Candace being kicked out of the convention and banned from future Bango-Ru conventions. Shortly thereafter, when Candace and Meap witnessed the capture of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella by Mitch, they work together to reach Mitch's spaceship and rescue them. At some point when she, her brothers, and Isabella are cornered and she feels she'd never make it out, she manages to free Meap from his trap, telling him to run and hide, but he instead attacks and subdues Mitch, taking him into custody and saving her and the rest of the group from a life of imprisonment on his ship. When he is given the chance to explain that he is an intergalactic security agent tasked with 'busting' people for things they aren't supposed to do, Candace appears to be pleased with the existence of someone sharing her occupation. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Candace has been known to utter "Meap" whenever she gets scared or surprised. ("The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Backyard Aquarium", "Candace Disconnected") Mindy Mindy shows interest in Jeremy, which could possibly be why she and Candace aren't on very good terms. Mindy asked Jeremy to sit next to her when Phineas and Ferb built a circus ("Jerk De Soleil"). Mindy also sent a picture of Candace in goth clothes when Candace and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's clothes got mixed up at the dry cleaners ("Hail Doofania!"). Wendy Candace immediately disliked Wendy when both of them wanted the job position at Mr. Slushy Dawg. It is possible that Wendy also has some kind of affection towards Jeremy, which is why she wanted the job. Prior to the incident at Slushy Dawg, Candace oddly called Wendy on her cellphone when she was desperate to find someone to hang out with ("Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). Although, it could have been another Wendy. Albert Du Bois When they meet, Albert immediately displays interest for her and decides to help her with busting Phineas and Ferb, assuring it by giving her his "Nerd Word". Later, when he demonstrates his proficiency with technology and mathematics, utilizing both to devise a tactic to get her brothers busted, she appears to be impressed by him. Later, however, their attempts fail. ("The Doof Side of the Moon") Talking Zebra The talking Zebra is one of the creatures in Candace's imagination. Zebra knows about thoughts of Candace and she often interacts with him. Zebra always calls her Kevin. Considering that Candace's surname is Flynn this makes her "Kevin Flynn" (one of the main characters of the Tron franchise). Fireside Girls Even though she joined Troop 46231 in Fireside Girl Jamboree she doesn't hangout with her troop mates or seek to achieve any patches with them, though she occasionally helps them with their endeavours. (“Just Desserts”, “Happy Birthday, Isabella”, “It's No Picnic”) Gallery Background Information *Candace is created and designed by Dan Povenmire. *Candace is a main character and also the main female protagonist of the show. *The name Candace was not only a hereditary name given to ancient Ethiopian queens, but is also known to have been given to people who benefited from war. This is fitting for her nature, since she always wants to be in charge and is almost never at peace with her brothers. *Candace comes from a reconstituted family because the creators considered it underused in children's programming and along with the fact that Swampy Marsh comes from one. *Candace, unlike the other Flynns of her household, has a light shade of red hair. Her grandmother, Betty Jo from "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", and her great aunt, Lorraine also from the same episode, both have similar shades of hair. *Candace is 14 at the beginning of summer in "Rollercoaster" until her 15th birthday in "Candace Loses Her Head", in July. Ferb implies that Candace would be 88-1/2 when Kermillian's Comet returns and it returns every 73-1/2 years, putting her age at 15 at the time of "Comet Kermillian". *Candace has her own theme music that often plays when she appears, to the melody of Ring Around The Rosie and modeled after the Wicked Witch's theme from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz.Examiner.com interview with composer Danny JacobDisney Blog interview with composer Danny Jacob *In the episode "Lights, Candace, Action!", Candace's voice actress, Ashley Tisdale, appears in her place after Ferb edited one of Candace's scenes in the movie The Curse of the Princess Monster. *Candace is allergic to dairy products as revealed in "Candace Loses Her Head", "Let's Take a Quiz", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", and "Wizard of Odd". However, she can eat a grilled cheese sandwich and cereal with milk in "Journey to the Center of Candace" and "Oh, There You Are, Perry", yet they are either consumed in quantities beneath the threshold of her allergy, or are non-dairy. Dan Povenmire revealed in an a Times Talks interview that he and the staff never thought of the error until the interview. *Candace is severely allergic to "wild parsnips", which causes large skin rashes on her face and her voice to change to a deep baritone as shown in "Jerk De Soleil". Her 2nd dimension counterpart is also revealed to have this in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *She has a panic room in "I, Brobot" and "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" where she keeps a stuffed bear named Mr. Miggins. *In the episodes "The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas" and "Spa Day", Candace reveals that she intends to name her future children Xavier and Amanda. **It has been shown in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" that she does indeed give two of her kids those names in the future, and also has a third child named Fred. Based on a line of Amanda's in this scene, Amanda may be the eldest (as Candace herself is compared to Phineas and Ferb). *She and Stacy have read the entire Sherlock Holmes collection in "Elementary My Dear Stacy", and within a very short time frame. *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" reveals that Candace's height is 5 ft 8 in (172.72 cm). *An infrequent running gag is whenever Candace is ever caught on media (like cameras and such), the final product would always result in Candace looking ugly such as in "The Fast and the Phineas", "Lights, Candace, Action!", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Backyard Aquarium", "Let's Take a Quiz", "The Bully Code", and "Split Personality". **However, there have been instances when she, when alone in the photograph, would appear favorably cute such as in "Split Personality". Also, when she was being thrown around by the contraption Phineas and Ferb constructed in "The Bully Code", she accidentally shot a good photograph of herself with Jeremy's cell phone, and he comments so, saying that she looked like she was having fun. A similar instance also occurred in "Got Game?". *Candace's middle name is Gertrude as revealed in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". **Candace might dislike her middle name as she hesitates to reply to Phineas after he mentions it in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". *Candace's driver's license status is unclear. In "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", Truck Drivin' Girl states that "that little redhead gonna be a star, with her learner's permit and an adult in the car", but in "Bubble Boys" Linda says that Candace is trying to earn her permit. It is more likely that the statement from "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" is correct, as Phineas mentions that she has her learner's permit in "Out to Launch". *She becomes Mayor of Danville for a day in "She's the Mayor". *Candace is the first person on the show to be seen sick. The others were Stacy, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Major Monogram, Doofenshmirtz, and Carl. Stacy's may have been a result of Candace's own. *Vanessa once asked Candace Ferb's full name in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Candace replied that she didn't know and was slightly shocked that she didn't know Ferb's full name. *She's a dedicated fan of Ducky Momo as shown in "Nerds of a Feather". She also has other merchandise ("Tour de Ferb", "Norm Unleashed") *Phineas stated in "Cheer Up Candace" that Candace once had her face stuck in the sink. *On a few occasions, menacing creatures in the vicinity seem to sneak up on Candace behind her back while she is yelling at her brothers. She'd perceive its presence and pause. This happens with Bigfoot in "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", T-Rex in "It's About Time!", Nosey in "The Lake Nose Monster" and Crikey the Crocodile in "What A Croc!" This also happened to her ancestor, Constance with the Giant Platypus Monster in "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" with Constance pausing and saying, "He's right behind me, isn't he?". *From the dialogue of "Tip of the Day", Candace may be on a track team but this is not known for sure. *As shown in "Tree to Get Ready" and "Interview With a Platypus", Candace likes video games but she is bad playing them. *She once liked a boy named Billy Clark in third grade, for the attention of whom she competed with Stacy. ("Spa Day") *The only four episodes she does not appear in person are in "Bully Bromance Breakup", "Road to Danville", "Bee Story", and "Doof 101". She also only had less than a minute on screen in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Undercover Carl", "Brain Drain", "Ferb TV", "Buford Confidential", "Father's Day, "Lost in Danville" and "Act Your Age". The occurrance in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" is understandable as, according to the title, Isabella is the lead character of the episode. *"Put That Putter Away" shows that Candace seems to have bad handwriting, although she was ill and rushed her message to Stacy. However, it was also mentioned by Phineas so maybe it's always like that. *In Spain she is named "Candance" in three occasions ("Candace Gets Busted", even in the title when it appears written, "Rollercoaster" and a trailer of the movie) *Despite Candace's fear of number 7 (Deep Into Your Mind), the total of the letters in her name (C.A.N.D.A.C.E) is 7. *When Swampy was asked if Candace had ADHD he answered that she was just "an excited teenager that wants it all". *It has been vaguely hinted in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "A Real Boy" and in the demo song for “Mom Look” that the Big Idea that Candace has been most annoyed with is when they built the submarine that went inside her in "Journey to the Center of Candace". *According to a Video interview with Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Vincent Martella, Candace is a comic book fan and writes Thor fan fictions. * Swampy has confirmed on Twitter that she's still a Fireside Girl. *Candace has actually seen Perry the Platypus as a secret agent (outside of her dream and his dream) in 4 episodes without getting her memory erased by Danville Water & Power. She thought he was a hallucination in "The Ballad of Badbeard". However, in later episodes when she didn't touch any moss, she has once again seen Perry as a secret agent for a few seconds in "Leave the Busting to Us!", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", and "The Remains of the Platypus". This makes her the only member of Perry's host family to know he is a secret agent. **Candace may have also seen Pinky the Chihuahua as a secret agent in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (when he jet packed out of a trash can she drove into) and she saw Jerry the Platypus wearing a fedora in a fake trailer at the end of "Meapless in Seattle", giving Candace more exposure to the undercover pet agent world of O.W.C.A. than any other main or recurring characters. * "Wizard of Odd", "Bully Bust" and "Der Kinderlumper" show that she's not always a music lover. * Candace's personality is based on Jennifer Grey's character in the movie Ferris Bueller's Day Off.Twitter, Dan Povenmire, 27 May 2013 *In "It's No Picnic", Isabella tells Candace her feeling of Phineas. *Candace is one of the few main characters usually drawn with eyebrows, the others do not have eyebrows visible most of the time. *Candace addressed Linda as "Mom" the most times out of any other family member. The most times she said it was in "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" by a total of 56 times, counting the end credits. This is mostly as she primarily goes to Linda in attempting to tattletale on Phineas and Ferb. *She doesn't like reading that causes her eyes to get hurt and falls asleep. ("Wizard of Odd", "Troy Story") *She is a big fan of the Avengers and comics.(" Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *Candace's famous line "You are so busted" was once said by Maddie Fitzpatrick in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode: Kisses and Basketball". Coincidentally, both were played by Ashley Tisdale. **On top of that, the Wendy she fought for a job at a Mr. Slushy Burger location was voiced by Brenda Song, who also voiced Maddie's rival/friend London in Suite Life. *Like Isabella, Candace rarely wears her Fireside Girl uniform onscreen. *Candace has shared a kiss with Jeremy twice. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Happy New Year!") *From the beginning of the series, Candace had a pink flip phone. Starting with "Great Balls Of Water", she has a magenta-colored smartphone. *She had arachnophobia. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") *Ashley Tisdale once stated that there is a whole library of her giving different vocal intonations of "MOM!" in case she didn't have enough voice to do it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7MF5imNsIo *In the character commentary for "The Ballad of Badbeard", it is revealed that Candace believes unicorns are real. However, she also believes that leprechauns are not real. *Candace and Stacy are the only two people from Perry's pet life who know he is also a secret agent. ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Happy Birthday, Isabella") *Candace was originally going to be blonde, like her voice actress. *According to Dan and Swampy, she ends up with Jeremy. *She has had two duets with Vanessa. **One of the duets is of their shared desire of being a tattletale to their moms about a male family member (Candace trying to show her mom Phineas and Ferb's usual Big Idea, and Vanessa trying to prove that her dad is evil). However, both always fail (though they might not know that Perry's secret agent identity, the one Vanessa is familiar with, is the cause of it). References External links * *Candace on Character Central vi:Candace Flynn de:Candace Flynn es:Candace Flynn id:Candace Flynn nl:Candace Flynn pl:Fretka Flynn pt-br:Candace Flynn ru:Кэндэс Флинн __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Lake Nose Life Guards